Balance
by Percy Jackson2710
Summary: Percy Jackson is the last born child of Chaos, found by the hunter to be taken to Olympus to find out who he is that the question of the day. Year later a war start which side does he chose.? Which side will win and which will crash and burn? Read on to find out the truth.


**A/N: Doing two story at once (=please review and check out my other story. This has the balance Percy Jackson but hopefully you will see it in a how new way. This will have a lot of Percy Jackson/Nyx but still planing how also this will start at 2001, I do not care if it not his birthday but I love this year maybe because mI was born then but who cares. Now lets get it on with (= happy. (sorry forgot this will be longer than the other story)**

****Artemis POV:

Artemis and the hunters were tracking 4 hell hound when they heard a scream up ahead where the hell hound are. Shit, then Artemis spirited as fast she could, she could see a boy around five years old then suddenly the winds pick up, the air turn ice cold, thunder clouds are forming and the ground shaking. Then a huge lightning bolt hit one of the hell hound, the lightning bolt was just less powerful then Zeus's thunder bolt the hell hound exploded into dust. Then out of no where a giant hole ate another hell hound, the hound whimper as the earth closed, a water knife was getting made out of thin air as the boy open his eyes the ice knife fired as the hell hound. The boy didn't notice a hell hound sneak up behind him just as it was about to jump the boy turn and the hell hound disappeared. The boy was sweating and panting, then he fell to the ground. Artemis and the hunter just stared at the boy in shock he had a powerful aura around him. Artemis was wondering who his parent were because there haven't been a new god in ages maybe a coupe of the god owe him a favor but it didn't seem likely but it was all she could come up with. Artemis walked over to the sleeping boy, she told the hunter to set up camp while she take the boy to Olympus. Artemis picked up the boy and flashed to Olympus, she was pretty sure all the god felt the boy powers, all the gods and goddess stared at the boy in shocked then Apollo ran up started to check the boy for cuts but found none. Then finally Zeus spoke up "Artemis who is the boy, I have never seen him in my life and Apollo find a room to put the boy and make sure everything is okay with him." Apollo came back Artemis was already tell the gods and goddess what happen. Then the throne room shake it was coming from the boy all the Olympian could tell. They flashed to the room the Apollo put the boy.

Percy POV:

_Flash back_

_Percy just woke up with huge dogs coming at him their eyes were hell. Percy couldn't remember a thing. His head killed then a thunder bolt hit one of the dogs another 2 came running at him, his head still hurt then the earth decided it was in the mood for a cranky dog and swallowed it. Then he felt his energy draining he open his eyes with that a ice knife fired at the dog. Percy could feel something behind him and with his last of his powers he made the dog disappear. He decided that it was a time for a nap._

_Flash back ended _

__When he woken up he was in shock this wasn't where he fell asleep, he could feel his angry rising at his confusion. Then a dark light appear beside him. Percy could feel the tears coming out of his eyes, he was scared, confused and sad. The a girl appear out the light, she was beautiful with long black hair, pale skin and dark eyes. She walked up to Percy he didn't feel scared he looked up at her with his colorful swirling eyes. The girl hugged him pat him on the head until the tear stop falling soon after the boy fell asleep.

Nyx POV:

He is the one the last son of Chaos. Has finally been found but now she has to protect the boy then 12 flashes of light and the Olympian were there. They bow down and asked "what is the pleasure with have to see you here lady Nyx and do you know who the boy is?

**A/N: Love it or Hate it tell me what you thing by reviewing also read my other story. Bye for now. **


End file.
